Colourblind
by englishmyth
Summary: A one-shot.   After Hogwarts Teddy and Victoire are in a relationship. But they have been fighting a lot recently and their relationship is falling apart. So when Victoire is offered a job in France what will she do.


_**Hey this is my first ever story on FF so I thought why not start with my fav Harry Potter couple. :D **_

_**This has not been beta'd so it's a bit scraggely and grammar is not my forte so there will most likely be quite a few mistakes. But I hope the rest of the story can make up for them. R&R I find any critiques or comments helpful so please review! **_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter world or characters. _**

**_Alright on with the story... _**

**_

* * *

_**Victoire Weasley knocked on the door and waited, worrying about what was about to happen, how she was going to break the news to her boyfriend who also happened to be her best friend that she was leaving. A crash and the abrupt opening of the door dragged Victoire out of her thoughts so she was now concentrating on the disheveled face in front of her.

Teddy, as soon as he caught a glimpse of his girlfriend brightened up immediately. His previously dull brown hair turned bright blue, a clear sign that he was happy to see her, and his face broke out into a wide grin. He stood in the doorway leaning to one side and said to Victoire in his best American accent, "Now what's a pretty lady like you doing in a place like this?" Victoire smiled half heartedly as Teddy stood aside letting her inside the apartment. Victoire moved inside slowly, trying to look at every little thing in there, memorizing the arrangement of every knick knack every picture. It might well be her last ever view of these insignificant ornaments but to her everything about this place felt special.

She stared at a picture of her and Teddy from her last day of Hogwarts. She had stepped off the train right into Teddy's arms and he held her so close that day, she could almost feel the warmth now. As she was standing wrapped in his arms Dominique, who had received a camera for her birthday and was at the time obsessed with taking pictures, had seen them and captured the moment perfectly. There were people milling around them, talking, walking down the platform and students departing the train and in the mist of all the chaos were Teddy and Victoire still as statues just relishing being able to hold each other after such a long time apart. Victoire gazed at the photo remembering how happy she was that day, so happy to be able to see the man she loved. She remembered when Dominique gave her that photo. She approached Victoire as soon as she developed it, she said it was too beautiful for her to keep and it was officially the best present Victoire had ever received. Looking at that photo made the situation worse. Victoire was broken out of her reverie by Teddy crashing back in room, he had apparently been talking to her as he was in the kitchen and she was so absorbed in memories she hadn't noticed. "Vic?" Teddy asked with a grin on his face "Were you even listening to me?" he said lightheartedly. "I know you call me boring but I'm not that bad" He grinned wolfishly at her.

She loved that grin so much, she would melt just looking at it. But now she just felt sad and jealous that he was so happy and jovial. "Vic?" he came over to her with a worried expression, it wasn't like her to not join in with his banter. He moved next to her and stroked her arm. "Vic?" he asked again. She shivered at the touch on her arm and butterflies appeared in her stomach.

Teddy was becoming more and more worried and when she started crying lightly he was becoming frantic trying to console her. "Hey, Hey Vic… I know we had a few fights recently but that doesn't matter." at these words she became even more distressed remembering all the words that had been said over the last few days. All the things she had shouted and thrown and all of Teddy's swearing, he had a really foul mouth at times, all the names he had called her. All the implications she regretted saying with all her heart that were inevitable true. Teddy gathered her up in a tight hug and tried to shush her softly. "Come on Vic it's alright. Everything is alright" He squeezed her shoulders and Victoire felt him leave feather light kisses on the top of her head.

Victoire realized that they were standing in the exact position that they had on that day in Kings Cross station. Her arms looped around his waist holding on for dear life and his arms around her shoulders pulling her as close to him as possible like he needed her to stay standing. This thought only succeeded in making Victoire even more upset. It made her realize that she may not have another one of these hugs for a very long time.

Victoire gathered up her remaining dregs of courage to convince herself to stop crying and managed to get the sobs that wracked her body to dissipate. When Teddy finally felt the last sob leave her body he released her from his tight grasp to get a good look at her. She stood in front of him looking as beautiful as always. Her long blonde hair was draped over her shoulders in such a careless way it looked like she just glided out of bed with it perfectly neat. She was wearing one of his shirts, it was too large on her small frame but still managed to compliment her figure perfectly. Teddy's eyes moved up to her angelic face and saw the tear streak marks on her cheeks.

Disheartened by the sight Teddy lifted his hand to her face to try to wipe off the traces of mascara. When Teddy touched her skin Victoire felt a shiver run down her spine. She shut her eyes and nuzzled her face into his hand, comforted by his warm touch. Teddy watched her lift up her own hand to stroke his and he felt immense relief.

He believed she was ok.

He continued caressing her cheek and said "Look Vic, I know some bad things were said but I thought we could just forget about all of that for one night and just have some dinner." He smiled nodding at her, trying to convince her everything was alright. "I even made your favorite." He gestured to a table in the corner of the room that had plates of lasagna on it. Victoire hadn't even noticed it. It was beautiful, there was a red tablecloth that Teddy had gone out earlier to buy, two candles and a small vase with her favorite flower in it. It was the perfect setting for a romantic evening.

Victoire noticed the plates of food and was astonished that Teddy had gone to all that trouble for her. He could hardly make beans on toast but tonight he had handmade dinner. Sure it was slightly burnt but for Teddy's skill at cooking this was gourmet. Victoire swelled with pride and love for Teddy, knowing he had done all of this for her made her heart leap.

However Victoire realized she had to squash all these feelings, she didn't even have enough time to eat with him before she had to leave and getting excited about it would make it too hard to bear. Teddy saw her look over the table however he could not make out her reaction which scared Teddy more than anything else. He had always been able to read her like a book and this silent, gloomy, indecipherable Victoire was freaking him out. He wanted his old bubbly, life of the party best friend back. The one who would talk to him about anything and who never fought with him. But recently all they had been doing was fighting.

They fought over everything from the most insignificant of "Why don't you just pick up your jacket instead of leaving it on the floor?" to the big fights of "You don't even have a job, I still have to look after you. You're still a child Victoire!" Teddy knew he had said unforgivable things, but they both had nasty tempers and when they got going he couldn't stop. But he loved her. He loved her with everything he had and he naively thought that tonight they might be able to reconcile all their differences.

Teddy pulled on Vic's hand and practically dragged her to the table saying "Come on let's just have dinner and forget everything that's…" he was about to finish his sentence when he felt Victoire yank her hand out of his.

"No." she whispered, standing still in the middle of the room. Teddy realized that this was the first time he had heard her talk all evening. Scared Teddy moved hesitantly towards her.

"Vic if we could just start again…" he stammered.

"No!" she said again no louder but now with more finality in her voice. "No" she repeated again, she shook her head and raised her gaze from where it had been fixed on the flower to look at Teddy properly. His brown eyes were shimmering and his scared and questioning gaze was right at her. She sighed "We can't forget what's happened, we can't start again." She was still whispering but there was a definite hardness to her voice that told Teddy that she was serious. "There have been too many fights for us to start over" she said still unmoving.

"We don't fight that much." Teddy protested weakly.

"Yes we do Teddy we fight every single day." Victoire was growing louder. She had to do this soon her portkey was leaving in half an hour. "Teddy…" Victoire sighed exasperatedly. "I can't keep doing this with you. I can't keep coming here every day hoping things will be different and just ending up arguing with you." She was starting to cry again, tears were rolling down her cheeks. But she had to do it. It would be the most painful thing she ever had to do but they weren't getting anywhere as they were now. "I think" she half said, half sobbed "I think we should break up."

Teddy stared at her silently for a moment taking in her words.

"Break up…" he repeated quietly as though he couldn't believe this could be happening. Suddenly the full effect of those words hit him. He felt sick. He felt like he had been punched in the stomach and all the air had been sucked out of him. He needed to sit down his legs couldn't hold him anymore. He felt weak. Victoire was still sobbing, her gaze fixed on Teddy waiting for his reaction. He had paled considerably. His previously bright blue hair morphed into a dull brown.

Teddy was stunned. They couldn't break up, they just couldn't. They were Teddy and Victoire! There was no one without the other. For as long as he could remember they were best friends. She was also the girl he had loved since he was 17. They couldn't break up!

Teddy stood straight and marched towards Victoire, chanting "No … no no no …" when he reached her, he lifted his hand and touched her cheek, as he did earlier but it was so different to earlier, Teddy thought. "Vic we can't … break up." Teddy gasped, tears now gliding down both their faces. "We need to be together." He tried to reason.

"No Teddy I think some time apart would do us good."

"Good?" Teddy spluttered, he had to convince her. He moved lower and kissed her neck softly, "No Vic," he kissed her neck again near her collarbone "you are good," he kissed her again moving higher up her neck with short sweet pecks to her skin. "I am good." He kept moving higher. Victoire closed her eyes and subconsciously tilted her head to give Teddy more room to maneuver. Spurred on by this movement Teddy finished "we are good together." He kissed her jaw and without opening his eyes he used his hand to direct her mouth to his. He kissed her hard, not willing to let go.

Victoire succumbed to Teddy and a fire burned in her body. A need for him. A need to hold him tighter. She slipped her hands around his neck pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. They both melted into the tender embrace. Victoire's mind was a blank, she could not think straight as the man she loved caressed her lips. Teddy moved his lips to her neck again leaving hot open mouthed kisses along her skin. It was only when Teddy nipped at a sweet spot he knew she had that Victoire finally opened her eyes and reality came flooding in.

She had to leave, she glanced at the clock … in fifteen minutes. She knew what she had to do.

Teddy was still kissing her neck when she started pushing him away. "Teddy" she sighed "please stop." Her heart was breaking all over again, but it was for the best. "We can't do this, we have to break up." Victoire glanced up at Teddy's face and the pain she saw there made her want to cry all over again. But she had to be strong. "Teddy I got a job in France, in the French ministry. They want me there by tomorrow and the last portkey leaves in a few minutes." She gave him a moment for the information to seep in before continuing "I think this came at a good time. Give us both some space."

Teddy stood bewildered. The thought of not being able to see Victoire every day made him physically hurt. Teddy was staring off into the distance, not moving so Victoire decided that this would be it, the last few words to be said between them.

She had to choose them carefully. "I love you Teddy but I have to leave for both our sakes." She started moving towards the door.

She looked at the photo of them at King's Cross one last time wishing they could be that Teddy and Victoire again. Carefree, completely in love, a Teddy and Victoire that would never let anything separate them. But that was then and this was now. She reached the door. She turned the handle and it swung open, it seemed a lot heavier than before. She stood in the doorway and glanced over her shoulder to look at Teddy one last time. She saw him stock still in the centre of the room and all the emotions she had ever felt for him came rushing back to her. Another tear slid down her cheek. She gripped the door handle tighter before whispering,

"Stay safe Teddy."

And with that she stepped outside and shut the door behind her.


End file.
